cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Making of Myfawny Owain
Before the Black Death In the late 1300s, Indrus returned to hunting humans again, especially priests and the Knights of Gwynllyw. His life in the wilderness and over-exposure to the sun had aged him; he'd transformed in appearance from a beautiful teenager to a man in his mid 40s. From time to time, he crossed paths with Modron, Ranier and Gwraid. They usually had a new doting progeny with them. Indrus killed any other vampires he met and had no intentions of making another. The Norman Conquest and Statute of Rhuddlan had turned his beloved homeland into the Welsh Borders largely in the hands of the Marcher Lords who he had no respect for. Myfawny's Early Years Then the Black Death arrived in Wales in late 1348 and began to kill about 30% of the population. Indrus began to catch glimpses of the Llygod Fawr-ddyn.. the rat Skin-Changers helping to spread the plague. He was hunting one of them in curiousity when he came upon a young girl in a cottage, her family already dead and her ratbitten and sick with the plague. She feverishly called him an archangel. Indrus bent over her and tried feeding her a little of his blood- she latched on. The plague burned out of her system and she recovered. Indrus had meanwhile burned the bodies of her family and done what he could to clean things and gather the livestock and put things in order. She told him her name was Myfawny and Indrus allowed her to continue to drink lightly of his blood and forced himself to drink lightly of hers. She was sensual and fearless and liked to lay with him during the day, carressing him and begging for his stories. Then she begged for other things, including beautiful dresses and time among the nobility- and the Kiss. Indrus indulged everything but the last. He provided everything she needed to catch the eye of an attractive young nobleman and watched them have sex. Myfawny had a predatorial nature from the very beginning and Indrus was spellbound by it. He couldn't deny her dark pleasures but told her time and again that she didn't really want to be a vampire like he was- she could have all the benefits without the same curse. Owain Glyndŵr Then in 1400, something new caught Indrus' attention: Owain Glyndŵr's rebellion against King Henry IV of England. Myfawny was even more charmed and insisted they follow his army, even disguising herself as a boy to fight among his soldiers. Indrus gave in to this as well. Then in 1404, Myfawny became fixated on the devious and brilliant Gruffydd Young, his new chancellor. She went with him and Owain's brother-in-law John Hanmer to negotiate with the French in Paris. Indrus let her go and remained close to Owain while Myfawny kept close to him until 1410. Meanwhile, Henry of Monmouth (future Henry V) began an effective economic blockade that was more effective than his father's strategies. Owain's own Aberystwyth Castle was captured, then his wife and two of his daughters and three of his granddaughters were captured, destined to die in the Tower of London before 1415. Indrus was able to hel Owain remain free but he was now a hunted guerrilla leader through 1412. After capturing and ransoming Dafydd Gam, one of King Henry's leading Welsh supporters in 1412, Owain left his men and took Indrus to a quiet place and asked or the Kiss. Indrus agreed but told him that the price would be the rebellion; it might be generations before they were ready to try again. Meanwhile, Myfawny had returned. She demanded the same and this time Indrus didn't reject her. He took both of them to a secure location and gave them the Kiss. Myfawny still looked like a woman barely twenty; Owain looked closer to forty. She basked in being a vampire but Owain suffered from deep depression and rejected her advances to be overtly sensual. Much to her disgust, Indrus usually did too. She left both of them in 1416 to hunt down Gruffydd Young and eventually turned him in 1434.